The Adventure of Two
by EnormousCriminalMindsFans
Summary: Spencer Reid and Jordan Todd are orphans having lost their mum to an serial killer. Totally AU. Probably no pairings. This is my first fanfic so criticism is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 The Children

The Adventure of Two.

Spencer and Jordan were two orphans, who lost their mum to an unknown entity. The BAU had a case where women were being killed right after they had gotten pregnant and the two orphans were connected in that case somehow but they did not know that because they didn't even know that their mother was pregnant when she was killed. Their father was missing from his work and is he? Why?

Chapter One: The Children.

July fifteenth 1968, Spencer and Jordan were two orphans who lost their mum at a very young age. This entity then went after the children. But thanks to the Behavioural Analysis Unit or the BAU of the Federal Bureau of Investigation or the FBI, the two children went into protective custody.

July first 1968, the Reid family was a normal family. They were the family who laughed together, worked together and played together. They were in the garden when what they didn't know was that there was a killer right around the corner. There was something different about this killer he was like a stalker. He never greeted the family, but something must have clicked when the unsub, as we will call him, only realised that the father of the family was not there with them but the unsub didn't notice until now.

Before, the unsub never noticed that the father of the family was never that will be found out later in the story. Diana Reid was the mother of the family. She had amazing children and a wonderful husband or so she thought. William Reid was the total opposite of the rest of the family. He was snobby, he drank alcohol almost every night and when he didn't drink, he would hit his wife and children.

The unsub was thinking why William Reid would leave but he soon figured it out when the children would leave for school and come out of the house with a black eye. Then it hit him, that bastard had hit those poor innocent children as if they were one of his stress balls.

At school, the children were asked what happened but to the teacher's dismay the children didn't reveal anything. They were always together but on their own. The teacher started to become concerned, the children were usually happy and perky but at the moment they were the most miserable set of siblings that the school had ever seen. They were upset most of the time and in pain the rest of the time.

Diana Reid had advanced delusionary schizophrenia with involuntary narcissistic rage or to put it shorter she had a split personality. Diana Reid was schizophrenic, which meant that William Reid had to look after her and he just couldn't take it anymore so he left.

After he left, Diana was alone with the kids and she could still hear the voice of her former husband saying "You can look after the kids because I have had enough" and with that he was out the door quicker than you can say "I'm sorry".

Diana was heart broken. She and William had been together for twenty three years. He had been there for her when she was pregnant with Spencer, when Spencer was four he helped her with her pregnancy with Jordan. When the two kids were growing up they could see that there was something wrong with their mother and father.

Their mother was crying most of the time and their father was almost never there so they wondered why their mother was crying all the time. So Spencer and Jordan plucked up the courage to go and ask their mum what the matter was as she had been crying once again.

What they didn't know was that she was having a schizophrenic breakdown so she wasn't Diana but she was Mauve, Diana's alter ego. Mauve would only appear when Diana had been crying for days on end and avoided confrontation. Mauve is the total opposite of Diana. Diana bottled up all of her feelings whereas Mauve would confront whoever was about to talk to her.

Spencer was the one who ended up talking to his mother, lucky for him he knew how his mum reacted when she was Mauve and what set her off. Spencer was fourteen years old whereas Jordan only ten. Spencer and Jordan were Diana's only reason for living as William had left them. So Diana had no one but her kids to keep her company. Spencer and Jordan were loved so much by their mum and if they had to choose between their mum and their dad they would easily choose their mum.

Even though their mum was terminally ill they knew they could handle just a little personality split and as it was their mum, they could deal with her and they knew to stay away from Mauve even when Mauve asked them to go there they would not go due to the fact that Mauve was the confronting type and they knew that if they talked to her they would be in for it.

Spencer was the older of the two children. He had a tall slender figure with wavy locks that covered his face when it hadn't brushed. So when it wasn't brushed, in the morning he would look like a mop had just thrown up on his head. He always wore sweater vests with a tie so he would always look like he was about 17 years old. He has an eidetic memory, which meant that he could remember everything that he said, heard, saw or read. He had an IQ of 187 so he was technically classified as a genius. Jordan, on the other hand, was the total opposite. She was a short and dumpy kid who always got hurt from bullying and ended up telling Spencer about it when it got so far that she was being physically harmed. Spencer was glad that Jordan had told him first. As he was her brother she felt like he was the first one to be told and he was the one who she trusted the most.


	2. Chapter 2 The BAU

t

Chapter 2: The BAU

Meanwhile back in Quantico, Virginia. The BAU team was stacked up on files (as usual). As no surprise, Jason Gideon was finished with the files and was reading a book. Derek Morgan was at his desk with files as was Emily Prentiss. Derek Morgan was a tall dark coloured man who had almost no hair and was very delighted and devoted to his job as well as the safety of others. He thinks about his team as if they were his family. But with no mum or dad to look after him he got into a lot of trouble. So to help him with his little problem he went to the FBI to help and catch the psychopaths instead of getting into fights with them.

Then there was Emily Prentiss, the total opposite to Morgan as to the personality. She had got into the FBI for a total different purpose. Emily Prentiss was in the BAU as an accident. Her transfer papers got messed up and Agent Aaron Hotchner was quite surprised to find Emily Prentiss sitting in his office looking through a file, struggling to keep her eyes open. To Hotch, Emily looked like she hadn't slept in days and he would have been right, she hadn't slept in days.

She was waiting for the team to come back from a case. When Hotch said that it was a mistake that her transfer papers were wrong she was heartbroken but Emily would not take no for an answer. She was determined to get Hotch to consider her for the team and help them on the cases that they would go on to help save the world.

So Hotch gave her a chance.

Emily Prentiss was, to say surprised would be an understatement, making a face of pure delight. Her eyes were widened with excitement and her once straight face was now plastered with a large grin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Emily as if she was a kid who was getting everything she ever wanted for Christmas. "You're welcome." answered Hotch.

Jennifer Jareau or JJ was walking up to Hotch's office when she heard an ear piercing squeal. She then found out that the squeal belonged to an Emily Prentiss. JJ had gone to highschool with Emily and they had been best friends until they had to go to college and they then had to be separated from each other. They had hardly seen each other since. JJ and Emily looked at each other for a moment then they both let out a squeal then they hugged and started to engage deeply in a rather funny conversation by the sounds of JJ and Emily laughing.

David Rossi was part of the team a profiler. He was a retired man three times divorced and had decided to come out of retirement and join back on the team as he had nothing else to do. Rossi's first case with the team was a success as it was just like ones that he had already solved.

Penelope Garcia was typing away on her computer keyboard when she heard the scream. As she scrambled up to go and find the source of the scream she bumped into one of the other agents doing their daily rounds around the FBI building. When she got to the bullpen of the BAU team room she found her once best friend from high school now there in her place of work. Garcia reacted the same exact way JJ did when she saw Emily. First she stared at Emily then she screamed and started running at JJ and Emily.

To Emily it looked like there was a big flurry of colour coming towards her. She was then bombarded with questions regarding as to she had been and why she hadn't contacted her in any way.

Hotch just stood there with a straight face whilst flashing one of his smirks, his dimples making a rare appearance. After his wife had been murdered, Hotch rarely ever smiled. Now Hotch was left with his son Jack, who is the cutest 7 year old you ever seen.

Hotch is the Unit Chief of the team as is David Rossi. Emily and Derek are supervisory special agents. JJ is their media liaison and Penelope Garcia is their technical analyst, a hacker found by the FBI and was offered a job to be the BAU's technical analyst instead of jail. Erin Strauss was the section chief but she was sadly killed so Mateo Cruz is now the section chief.


	3. Chapter 3 The Case

Hotch walked down the corridor and told the team to meet in the conference room as they had a case. Usually the cases go to JJ but this one came straight to Hotch as it was a bad one.

Garcia was already in the room setting up everything when the rest of the team came in. She set it up for the team so Hotch would be able to present the case to them.

When the team walked in they knew it was a bad one as Garcia would say "Good luck my superhero crime fighters", before the team went on their private jet to go to wherever that particular case took them.

This case is where women are getting impregnated and then being killed after giving birth. They are getting found very quickly. The first thing the team come up with is that this unsub wants the children as the local police had not found any children. The reason they were getting called out now was that there was another victim.

The minute Hotch said " Wheels up in 30" the team scrambled to get their stuff together and get to the jet. They knew that because children were involved they had to act fast if they wanted to get the next woman out alive.

While they were up in the air the team came up with a preliminary profile. They came up with fact that the unsub is most probably a father as he might not have been able to have children of his own so he gets other children so if he messes up he won't feel anything as it wouldn't be his child. After they got that Hotch said for them to go to sleep as they had a long fight ahead of them, they needed to be on high alert so they can find him.

When they woke up they had touched down in Las Vegas where all the victims had been found. At the moment they did not know the exact details of where she was found or what exactly happened to her. But what they all knew was that her children were at the scene, so they had been taken into protective custody of the FBI, so the team would be able to talk to them when they got to the precinct.

What they saw when they got to the precinct was a sight you would not want to see. The children were shaking making the team wonder why they hadn't been put into a smaller, quieter room so they wouldn't be scared out of their little minds. When the team were in the conference room, they came up with a geographical profile of the unsubs comfort zone. As to where he kills and where he lives.

Victimology is important as well because if the team find out why he kills the people he kills, they would be able to find out what happened in the past that caused him to kill. Very rarely is the killer a woman. But only rarely because this killer is a man because he kills in nine month cycles and when the woman are found, the ME found out that when he autopsied them it shows that they were pregnant and had given birth just two weeks before they were found. The team saw the children after they set up.

As they were both parents, Hotch and JJ went to see the kids as they might know what the kids are feeling.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Children

Spencer and Jordan were in the bullpen of the precinct when the agents made their way over. They were told to go into a smaller quieter room where they wouldn't be so crowded. When they were in the room Jordan started hyperventilating, so Spencer had to try and stop her from having a panic attack before the FBI came into the room. Spencer knew exactly what to do to try and stop her panic attacks from happening before they even happened. When the agents came into the room Jordan was back to normal and calm. When Hotch spoke to them they didn't speak they only nodded or shook their head. When their mother was mentioned they acted like any child who had just lost their mum would act. But when their father was mentioned it was a different story, Spencer would become distant and Jordan would start rocking back and forth repeating "I'm sorry". The last time their father was mentioned was the last time Hotch JJ was able to talk to the kids.

Once the team made sure that the kids were safe they tried to figure what caused such a violent reaction when their father was mentioned. They asked Garcia to find a location on the father so the team could talk to him about why he wasn't there for his children. What Garcia found wasn't what they thought of him in the first place. When Garcia finished telling the team what she had found the looks on the team's faces were of shock and anger. He had been arrested for child abuse. He was tried but never convicted. William Reid was off the grid and the team were desperate to find him and talk to him.

Hotch and JJ went back into the room where the kids were and asked them if there was anything that the team needed to know, like any conditions that their mother had. They found out that their mother was an advanced delusionary schizophrenic with involuntary narcissistic rage and was five months pregnant, with twins, when she was taken.

The team weren't surprised when they saw Spencer and Jordan coming out of the room rubbing their eyes. They were kids who had just lost their mum and their dad walks out. Anyone would be tired after a day like that.


	5. Chapter 5 Guilty?

Fear, guilt, remorse. These are all the things that I am feeling right now. There has been another murder and the FBI are doing nothing. My kids! What happened to my kids? The guilt is coming back now. What did I do to deserve these feelings? I don't know what to do with the kids I have left. I had to do it.

They are coming out of the building now and they are accompanied by a short blond woman, a tall brunette, a tall dark haired man and a dark skinned bald man. Spencer looks so grown up looking after his sister. I'm not happy with what I have done but I had to do it. I had to do what I couldn't do the first time. I messed up with them, I am not messing up with these ones. I drive off with two kids in the back.

But they won't shut up. I've told what happens to them if they didn't shut up. I have had so many children and I've killed so many children because they won't shut up. If they just shut up I wouldn't have to kill them but I have no choice. They would bring too much attention to me if they are screaming all the time. When I get home they have stopped screaming because they know what would happen if they were to keep screaming. They are asleep now.


	6. Chapter 6 The Young and Old Together

As Hotch watched from his balcony, he noticed that the children had been exhausted after being asked a lot of questions. The team had found out next to nothing, but that was to be expected considering the amount of trauma that they have been through. The team all agreed that they would try again in the morning.

Both Spencer and Jordan were exhausted after the long day that they had, they were glad that they could have a break. They had to give it to the police officers because they had to deal with all the crying from them and they were handling it very well considering with what the officers have to deal with on a daily basis. But it is a good thing that they were able to get a break so it gives them a chance to try and recall anything that they could possibly remember. After a while of trying to get anything from the children the team had finally found that their mum was very ill towards the time from which she was taken.

The team was elated to find that the information that the children had given them was very helpful for the team and their investigation. What the team had also found out is that the unsub had only been taking those who were pregnant but also those who had a split personality which meant that the killer was able to manipulate those who weren't the victims original personality.

After the coroner's report came back to the team they found out something that wasn't very helpful and that was the fact that there was no trace of any possibility of there being any DNA or anything that could identify who killed the women. This guy was very skillful when he killed them and also when he disposed of the bodies.

The team didn't think that they would ever be able to catch him but they were running out of hope and on the brink of giving up.


	7. Chapter 7 The Tenth Kill

It was only after the next abduction did the team find that the killer left something behind. Both Emily and Morgan went to the abduction site to find that the killer had left a piece of clothing behind trapped in a drainage cover. They knew it was a long shot and that it could be from their latest victim but they had to try and see if any DNA on it was from the killer.

They were unlucky with the DNA, it belonged to their latest victim who went by the name of Lauren Reynolds. So the race was on to find their latest victim before nine months is up. They have a while but it also depends on when he impregnates them and when they conceive and give birth. Obviously it depends on if she is able to get pregnant and consider the fact that she might have a miscarriage but the team knew that they had 10 to 11 months before he will kill her and dispose of the body so they got to work right away knowing that if they made a mistake it would cost them another life and possibly the life of another infant.

 _Fast forward 4 months and at the location of the killer._

Lauren is screaming for him to stop and he just keeps going. As he is forcing himself on her, he keeps screaming that he has to do this, that she has got to give him a child. If she doesn't give him a boy to grow up like him, then they will keep trying until she does give him a boy. If she is unable to give him a boy then he will kill her and move on to someone else and she will be found in a ditch far far away from there. About a week later Lauren takes a pregnancy test and finds out that she is pregnant and her and the killer makes an appointment for them to go and see the doctor to confirm and find out what the sex of the baby is.

A couple of months or so later, the killer and Lauren are in the doctors and waiting for a nurse to come and examine Lauren to find out what they are having. A moment later, and the doctor comes in and examines Lauren, after a few minutes the doctor finds a heartbeat and asks the couple if they want to know the sex of the baby, they say yes and the doctor says "Congratulations you are having….

 _Back to the team._

Hotch and the rest of the team were worrying about how little information that they had on the killer. It had already been 4 months and the team had next to nothing and they realised that they might not be able to save this one, they need to start working harder.


End file.
